


wish i may, wish i might

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, analogical - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan and Virgil wish upon a star.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	wish i may, wish i might

Virgil fiddles with the sleeves of his hoodie, taking a deep breath. _It's okay,_ he reminds himself, chewing on his lower lip. _He's expecting you. You're invited._ It still takes longer than he wants to admit to fetch up the courage to knock on his boyfriend's door.

Almost immediately, it swings open, revealing a starry-eyed Logan.

"Come in," Logan enthuses, stepping back and letting Virgil sidle past him. "There's a meteor shower, and it's beautiful."

"A meteor shower?" Virgil repeats, his eyes widening. "How do you know that?"

"My ceiling, obviously," Logan says, pointing up. Virgil follows the gesture and his mouth falls open as another shooting star flashes across the inky depths of Logan's ceiling.

"Whoa," Virgil breathes, all thought of nerves forgotten. "Lo, that's _wicked_."

"Do you like it then?" Logan asks. Virgil nods eagerly. When Logan diffidently asked him if he'd like to come by in the evening for a night of stargazing, he hadn't been sure what to expect. He didn't spend a lot of time in anyone else's room, as a general rule. But _this_ -

He cranes his head, drinking in each star that sparkles, tiny jewel-like clusters set in the black velvet of space. Logan takes his hand and gently leads him to the bed. Startled, Virgil's head jerks and he stares at his boyfriend.

"You will get a crick in your neck if you keep doing that," Logan says, almost apologetically. "I believe the bed is much more comfortable."

"It is, thanks," Virgil says. Feeling daring, he darts forward and presses a tiny kiss to Logan's jaw. The heat that flushes his cheeks afterward stains Logan's face, as well.

Logan is right, Virgil discovers, as he sprawls out on the bed, under his favorite weighted blanket. Lavender wreathes his nose and he breathes it in happily. Another shooting star sizzles across the ceiling.

"Make a wish," Virgil says, his eyes glued to the star's trajectory. _Wish I may, wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight,_ he thinks. _I wish..._

_I wish..._

"I wish that this night could never end," Logan murmurs and Virgil relaxes against him with all the _rightness_ that it evokes.

"You aren't supposed to say it out loud, I don't think," Virgil says, because he feels like he's supposed to. He quickly adds, "but I don't think it matters. Also, same." He can _feel_ Logan's smile, slow and welcoming.

"Neither of us have anything else to do tonight," Logan says. "Thomas is safe, in his bed. Remy and Roman are watching over his dreams. We can relax for once, wouldn't you agree?"

It's hard for Virgil to relax, when tension thrums even in his bones, but he nods shyly anyway, because he wants it to be true so, so badly.

"There you go then," Logan says, his voice whisper-soft. "I'd like it if you stayed and watched the stars with me, Virgil. I'd like that very much."

When Virgil manages to speak up, his voice trembles.

"So would I," he says.


End file.
